


将错就错

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 汉克在不知道康纳是康纳的情况下把他当康纳上了的pwp故事





	将错就错

一个再怎么正直的人也总会有那么一两个操蛋朋友的。

当汉克踉踉跄跄走出吉米酒吧大门，看到那个男孩站在雪地里时，心里第一冒出的就是这句话。

老安德森的朋友不多，乔杜里绝对算得上一个，而且是最操蛋的那个，汉克至今也想不通自己为什么还会跟这个喝酒赌博沉迷于男人屁股的老花花公子做朋友，而且这家伙在嘲笑他方面还从来都不遗余力，比如一小时前，老家伙正拍着他的肩、用一种几乎全酒吧都能听见的音量讽刺他看上去根本不像是压力过大，完全就是被人甩了的样子。

“滚你妈的。”

汉克很想把手里的伏特加泼到这家伙的脸上去。

“别这样，”鼻子红得像圣诞老人一样的胖老头亲昵的搂住汉克的肩，凑过去神神秘秘的对他说，“老伙计，我看你其实就是憋太久了吧，要知道，缓解压力最好的办法不是酒精，是性！交配！Make love！我可是知道有不少漂亮的仿生人……”

“滚！老子讨厌仿生人！！”

汉克一巴掌把他推开。

是的，他讨厌仿生人，全世界的仿生人他都讨厌！尤其是那个一个字儿都没留就离开了他的RK800！

“别这样，别这样！嘿……人类！人类我也认识！”醉醺醺的胖老头又一次牛皮糖似的缠上来，献宝似的掏出手机，“你看，现在网上有好多小男孩，他们的屁股紧得能让你……喂别这样看着我，他们都成年了！成年了！听我说，老家伙……”

……

乔杜里后来还说了什么，汉克已经记不太清了，他只记得他们喝了很多酒，乔杜里给他看了一些男孩的照片，但他完全记不清他们的样子了，每个男孩他看起来都觉得像康纳，他拒绝了乔杜里要给他找个一夜情的建议，嗯……应该是拒绝了的吧？

他记得是这样的，但当他醉醺醺的离开酒吧，看到雪地里那个男孩的时候，他突然不那么确定了。

“安德森副队长……”

那孩子一见到他就迎了上来，汉克觉得自己今天喝得是有点多，他头晕乎乎的，视线也有些模糊，以至于他看不清这男孩的样子，只知道是个人类，额角没有灯圈的人类，似乎很年轻，像一个大学生一样，穿着牛仔裤和浅褐色的毛衣，露出里面衬衣的领子来，给人一种干干净净的感觉。

嗯，让人觉得很舒服的男孩。

但他推开了他。

“走开！”汉克朝他挥了挥手，歪歪扭扭的走了几步，“我不需要你！”

老警探拎着他的外套向路边的车走去，身后有脚步声传来，他回头看了看，那男孩不远不近的跟着他走了几步，似乎有点犹豫该不该上前来扶他一把，见他停下来，也跟着停了下来，手抓着毛衣的边缘，小心翼翼的样子。

“副队长……我没地方可去……”

操！这是非要跟他回家吗？

汉克斜着眼打量那孩子，寻思着也许是个没钱给房租被赶出来的穷学生？想靠着一夜情赚点儿生活费？

他盯着那孩子看了几秒：“会开车吗？”

“当然！”

“走吧。”

他把车钥匙扔过去，那孩子很开心的接了过来。

 

半摊在后座上的时候，汉克想自己今天大概是真的喝得太多了，不然他不会这样冲动的带一个陌生的男孩子回家，而且，很明显是抱有“某种目的”的回家。

向来不习惯跟人有亲密举动更别说是一夜情的安德森副队长此刻觉得自己脸上有点发热，他看着坐在驾驶位上的那个孩子，对方开车的样子一丝不苟，专注得像个乖宝宝，至少，根本不像是一个会出来找老头子上床的类型，也许是酒精的作用，汉克越看越觉得那孩子很像康纳……当然这是不可能的，康纳不是人类。

但是……不可否认，这大概就是他今晚会想要带这个孩子回家的原因……

康纳，那个像一场意外一样突然出现在他生命中的仿生人康纳，因为他的一次心软而成为了他的“同居者”的康纳，会用30天不重样的晚餐取代了他的汉堡和可乐的康纳，敢把他的酒瓶藏起来让他找不到的康纳……在他真心的以为这种同居生活会一直继续下去的时候，在他甚至开始认真的考虑将这种关系升级一步的时候，这个该死的仿生人却在某天早上一言不发的离开了他，他甚至都没来得及问为什么，也再也没能得到过任何关于康纳的消息。

操他妈的！

汉克狠狠的踹了一脚前面的座椅，那男孩似乎吓了一跳，微微的向后侧了侧头。

“有什么问题吗？副队长……”

他听见那个孩子问，年轻的声音在酒精产生的眩晕中听起来不太真切，连这声音都让他觉得很像康纳，尤其是那孩子喊他“副队长”的时候。

“开你的车！”

他不耐烦的回了一句，还好，对方是个十分安静的孩子，这让他很满意，他根本不想跟个一夜情对象多啰嗦什么，在被酒精发酵着的欲望中，他只想快点到家，跟对方痛痛快快的操一场，把他对康纳那些还来不及说的心思和欲望都发泄掉，然后再彻彻底底的忘记那个把他丢了的仿生人。

这种渴望在狭窄的车内堆积，汉克觉得自己的欲望有些发胀，他踢了踢椅背。

“开快点！”

“可是，副队长，我们会超速的。”

“别他妈啰嗦……”

别他妈跟康纳似的管老子！

“叫你开你就开！”

“……got it！”

 

 

他们基本上是一进门就滚在了一起，确切的说，是男孩被安德森压在了玄关处的墙面上。

汉克觉得自己头很晕，晕得几乎站不稳，他整个人都靠在那男孩的身上，然后凑过去吻他稚嫩的嘴唇，早在车里的时候他就想这样做的了。

很好，很柔软，尽管有点凉，但却勾起了他想要去狠狠蹂躏它的冲动，事实上他就是这么做了，他几乎是蛮狠的吮吸着那两片软嫩的唇瓣，直到被吻得不知所措的男孩在惊慌的推开他后小声抗议：“副队长……我、我不明白，您要做什么……”

“操！我要做什么？”突然被推开的汉克有点恼怒，他粗鲁将手伸进了男孩的毛衣里大力揉捏着，光滑微凉的皮肤让他感觉很舒服，“当然是要操你！这还用说吗？”

“可是、副队长，我……唔嗯……”

男孩慌慌张张的声音在被他掐到乳头部分的时候被迫中断了，发出来令他满意的惊喘来。

“可是什么？嗯？你来找我不就就是为这个事？还是说你想玩儿什么欲迎还拒的场景？”

汉克满意的掐捏着手指间那两粒弹性十足的嫩粒，不用看都知道它们一定又红又肿。

这男孩真嫩，反应惊慌得可爱，连接吻都会发抖。

“转过身去！”将舌头从男孩口腔中撤离后，汉克狠狠的揉捏着男孩的胸口，推搡着他转过去，“双手扶着墙，别他妈浪费时间，老子带你回来不是来讨论案情的！”

“副队长……”

尽管声音中还带着一丝哀求，但男孩还是乖乖的照做了，听话的样子像一个正在被搜查的犯人，这让老警察几乎想立刻就掏出家伙把他“就地正法”了。

人类粗糙的大手顺着胸腹滑了下去，解开了男孩牛仔裤的扣子，粗暴的把那条裤子连同内裤一起褪下去一半，男孩的屁股几乎整个暴露在了空气里，在昏暗的光线下显出一个挺翘浑圆的曲线，揉捏着丰润紧实的臀肉时汉克这才想起他似乎没有润滑剂也没有安全套，当然的，他一个长期没有性生活的老家伙家里怎么会有这些。

“喂，你有带东西吗？”

他在男孩的臀上重重拍打了一把，黑夜中清脆的声音格外响亮。

“东西？副队长我不明白，您指的是什么……”

“操！当然是套子和润滑油！别他妈装！”

巴掌继续落在男孩的股间，汉克毫不留情的揉捏着那两团柔软，挨打时会突然收紧的臀肉让他很满意，“你们都不会自己准备这个的吗？”

“当然不会，副队长……”那声音听起来委屈兮兮的，“如果、如果您一定要操我的话，我也可以……不用那些……”

“是吗？”

汉克挑了挑眉，直接将手指伸进了男孩臀缝间的入口内，那里柔软而湿润，似乎还有什么黏滑的液体正在慢慢渗出来。

“呵呵，看来你已经自己扩张过了？嗯？装得那么可怜巴巴的，准备工作倒是做得不错嘛……”汉克又多加了一根手指在里面搅弄着，很紧，不过弹性不错。汉克这么多年来是第一次操男孩子，他几乎都有点怀疑这样紧窄的地方怎么能吃得下那么大的性具？但情欲很快夺走了他的思维，他现在只想赶紧把胀得发痛的家伙找个小洞塞进去。

“不用套子？你确定你是干净的？”

“我是干净的，副队长……”

男孩的声音因为他的动作而有些颤抖，听上去委屈兮兮的，而汉克很吃这一套，比现在那些热情放荡的年轻人好太多了，看起来乖巧、无助、没什么情趣技巧，像个雏儿，更重要的是……这会让他再次不可抑制的联想到……康纳……

想到康纳看着他时双温顺无辜的焦糖色眼睛，汉克觉得自己可耻的又硬了几分。

光线很暗，他看不清被他压在墙上的男孩眼睛是什么颜色，他也不想看清，他甚至不关心他长什么样子，他让他背对着自己，就是为了把他想象成另一个人……虽然一直装着对康纳的离开不在意，甚至求之不得，但不可否认的，他知道自己很想念康纳，他也一直，很想对康纳做这样的事，想把那个单纯懵懂的小仿生人压在身下，跟他做爱，让他在性欲的快感中尖叫……

手指退出后，汉克迫不及待的换上了自己蓄势待发的大家伙顶了进去，湿热紧致的感觉让他一鼓作气的顶到最深，被进入的男孩发出了一声哀鸣，身体如同触电般颤抖起来。

“放松，放松……小家伙，你快把我夹死了……”汉克亲吻着他颈后的皮肤，那里有一颗小小的痣在他唇下被他反复轻舔着。

“对不起，副队长……可是，这感觉很奇怪，我、我不知道……”

小家伙双腿打着颤，哆哆嗦嗦的道歉，汉克握着他的腰缓缓的顶动着，很满意这孩子生涩的反应，这让他感觉像是操了一个处子，虽然他记得乔杜里说这些男孩大都“阅人无数”甚至以此为生，虽然他知道这些反应也许都是为了取悦他，但他还是感觉很满足，至少这给了他某种幻想，就好像他夺走了康纳的第一次。

“怎么？叫得这么大声，第一次被人干？”

他知道不是，但还是故意问，男孩颤抖着回答他：“是的、副队长……我、我没……嗯啊……没被用来交配过……”

“我看你恐怕是第一次吃到这样大的家伙吧？”

一边渐渐的加快速度，汉克一边用下流的话语挑逗着对方，那男孩的身体的温度在他的动作下慢慢变得火热，之前僵硬的腰肢也开始柔软起来。

“是的，安德森副队长，我之前错误的估算了您的尺寸……”

“嗯哼～那就好好的享用它，这可是不容易吃到的……”

任何一个男人在被夸赞自己尺寸的时候都是骄傲的，汉克像是为了证明这一点，扣紧了男孩的腰重重的向更深的地方顶去，几乎是连根部都没入了男孩的密穴当中。

“不、不……副队长、请轻一些，嗯……”像是不能承受这种强势的插入，男孩惊慌的扭动起来，想要挣脱他的钳制，这激起了汉克的征服欲，他将男孩搂得更紧，大手掐住男孩的腰将他拉向自己，下身几乎是狠狠的撞击着，并张嘴咬着那孩子的耳朵。

“想要我慢一点？不、我偏不……”老警探醉醺醺的嘟哝着，“我凭什么要听你的？嗯？不许喝可乐不许吃汉堡……现在还想不许我好好的操你？你想得美！”

像是为了报复心中的不满一样，汉克重重的往里挺撞了几下，男孩的声音几乎带上了一种哭腔：“求您轻一点，副队长……我、我快要被您弄坏了……”

“是吗？”

汉克低声的笑了起来。

弄坏了？这种说法让他很满意，因为只有仿生人才会这样说，这男孩不错，挺懂得如何讨好他……

“你其实就想我弄坏你，不是吗？你看看你这淫荡的屁股，它夹得可真紧，里面水多的都快流出来了……根本就是你在勾引我！小混蛋！”他将手伸到男孩身前，不出所料的，那根小巧的性器已经翘得老高了，“你是在埋怨我没有照顾你前面吗？你已经爽成这样了？”

他总手掌配合着抽插的节律捋动着那小东西，滑溜溜的性器在老警探粗糙的手掌中很快都抖动着射了出来，换来的是男孩一声声的惊喘和他后穴内阵阵的痉挛。

“呵……年轻人就是性急，真不经操……”

汉克随意的在男孩毛衣上蹭了蹭手，又掐捏了几把他的小屁股。

“我不知道、副队长……我不知道我为什么会这样……这很奇怪……嗯、我……我很害怕……”

“呵……哪有人屁股一边流着水一边说害怕的，你只是太爽了吧……”

汉克将性器抽了出来，让男孩在怀里转了个身，抬起他的一条腿再次干了进去，这次顺利多了，很容易就顶到了最深处。

“害怕的话就抱紧我。”他说着，将男孩的手环在自己的脖子上，将他抵在墙上又开始了新一轮的操干。

“告诉我，舒服吗？嗯？我操得你很爽吗？”

老警探一边在男孩体内驰骋着一边埋在他耳边去咬他的耳朵。

“别、别咬那里……副队长，那里的传感器很敏感……”

男孩挣扎着想要躲开，但汉克却偏不让他得逞，他一边追逐着男孩躲闪的耳垂，一边含含糊糊的问他：“什么很敏感？嗯？我看你全身都很敏感……”

酒精和情欲让他根本听不清那孩子在说什么，他只想要发泄，想狠狠的在那个滑软紧致的腔道中抽送。

“你叫什么名字？”

“副队长……嗯、您真的……真的喝醉了……啊……”

“我才没有。”汉克说着，狠狠向前顶送了几下，“至少我还能把你干到哭不是吗？”

“呜嗯……”

像是作为回应一样，男孩发出了一声带着哭腔的呻吟，手紧紧的搂住他的脖子，整个人像是一下子失去力气样的几乎是整个挂在他身上。

“算了，你也不会告诉我真名……”汉克一边嘟哝着一边再次顶向某个似乎微微凸起的软肉，这是刚刚令这男孩爽到脱力的地方，“我叫你康纳可以吗？嗯？”

“当、当然……副队长……”

男孩喘着气，借着窗外雪地反射的月光，汉克看到他的眼睛里亮晶晶的像是藏着星光。

“别叫我副队长，虽然你这么叫我的时候总是让我想狠狠的干你……但我更喜欢听你叫我汉克……”

他亲吻着那孩子湿漉漉的眼角，不断颤抖的睫毛在他唇下就像蝴蝶扇动的翅膀，他追逐着这只蝴蝶，不允许它逃离。

“你为什么要离开我？康纳……”

他呢喃着，像是惩罚一样，重重的操干着身下的男孩，那男孩绵软的呻吟着，像是不能承受一样的仰起头，但身下软嫩的腔道却紧紧的收缩着，将他吸得紧紧的，还一阵一阵的吐出蜜汁……该死的，这让汉克感到失控……像那个混蛋仿生人一样，他无法控制的沉迷、失去理智……他想要更多，但是……

“但是你为什么要离开我……你抛下了我，康纳，在我以为我爱上你的时候……”老警探几乎是低吼着在男孩体内冲刺，他想干到他失神，想让他说不出话来……

“啊……不……副……汉克！我没有……啊啊、我没离开……”

抽泣让含糊的解释断断续续，而汉克根本已经不想再去分辨这孩子说了什么，他只是本能的掐住他的腰狠狠的抽送着，几乎每一次都像要顶到他肚子里去，把他顶穿了一样，交合处令人脸红的水声和肉体撞击的声音在深夜里尤其清晰。

“你不能离开我！”他几乎是恶狠狠的说，“我会射满你的肚子！这是对你的惩罚……你是我的，康纳……你哪儿也不许去！”

“是的、我是你的！”男孩仰着脖子，带着哭腔尖叫了起来，“我哪儿也不会去，汉克…啊啊…就请你、请你射满我……”

“操！”

感受到男孩死死的抱住他蜜穴一阵紧缩的时候，汉克终于忍不住狠狠顶入，按着那孩子的小腹射了出来。

 

汉克醒过来的时候，头还有点疼，宿醉的感觉很熟悉。

我一定是又喝多了……

他抬手揉了揉自己的额头，突然发现自己并没有像之前那样倒在冰冷的地板上或者酒吧的卡座上，而是在自己柔软的床上，甚至身上也干干爽爽的还穿着干净的睡袍。

略一回想，老警探想起了头天晚上发生的事——他带了一个陌生的男孩回家，还跟对方发生了关系，他把对方当成了康纳，他们疯狂做爱，甚至在那男孩扶他去洗澡的时候又来了一发……

噢！我就是个混蛋！

安德森副队长捂住自己的脸长长的叹了一口气，他记得他最后在浴缸里睡着了，毫无疑问，昨天应该是那个男孩把自己扶到床上来的……看不出，力气倒还挺大。

对方应该已经走了吧？

汉克抓了抓头发下了床，但是刚走出卧室他就发现他猜错了，从厨房飘出来的香味让他愣神了两秒。

走进厨房，果然，那个男孩还在，依旧穿着昨天那件浅褐色毛衣，系着之前康纳买的那条围裙正在料理台前煮什么，发现他走进来，男孩似乎想要转身，但汉克出言阻止了他的行为。

“别动，就站在那儿，别转过来。”他说，轻咳了一下掩饰自己的心虚，他其实不太想看到这男孩的样子，“也别说话，你听我说就好。”

老警探有点尴尬的站在厨房门口，几乎不敢去直视那孩子，不得不说，他昨天会那么糊涂把这孩子当成康纳不是没原因的，这男孩就算从背影看也真的很像康纳，唯一不同的是额角并没有代表仿生人身份的光圈。

“你不用做这些，我是说，你不用给我做早餐什么的。我想我们……嗯、最好还是不要再见面了。”

男孩老老实实拿着勺子的手似乎颤抖了一下，他似乎想转身来说什么，但最终还是乖乖的站在那里没有动，也没说话。

汉克觉得自己这一刻简直像个始乱终弃的渣男，但他没办法，他不能让这种荒唐的行为再继续下去，确切的说，他不能再让自己沉溺在把别人当成康纳这件事中。

“我想我们的关系就结束在昨天这一次比较好，我目前暂时还并不想开展一段长期的关系，无论是什么关系。”汉克狠了狠心，“我先走了，如果你需要钱的话，可以在桌上钱包里自己拿。”

他看了看那男孩，男孩的头低低的垂了下去，双肩似乎有些颤抖。

他……哭了？

这让汉克有些慌，他完全没想到一个一夜情对象会因为这关系的结束而难过成这样。

“对不起、这不是你的缘故，我的意思是……你很好，真的。”汉克很想上去抱抱他，又觉得这样的举动不太合适，只好尴尬的站在原地，结结巴巴的解释着，“这其实是我的问题。我……我很抱歉，呃、我是说，我昨天在跟你……发生关系的时候，叫了别人的名字。那是我爱的人，虽然严格来说，他是个仿生人……”

老警探叹了口气，有些无奈的笑了笑：“我以为他至少也不会讨厌跟我在一起生活，但恐怕不是这样。他走了……我想他不会再回来了。坦白说，如果我跟你再继续下去，我也只是把你当成他，这样不好，这是一个错误……”

“可是……”那男孩终于出声打断了他，熟悉的声音让汉克以为自己在酒精的后遗症中出现了幻觉。

但随即他就知道了，这不是幻觉，那男孩转过身来，汉克看到了一双他再熟悉不过的焦糖色眼睛。

“副警长，可我就是康纳啊……”他听见男孩说，“我回来了。”

……

“操！这他妈怎么回事！！”

大脑空白了几乎几秒钟汉克才反映过来，这是康纳！毫无疑问这就是康纳！但是……

“你他妈怎么会在这儿！我是说……昨天那是你？！”

也就是说，昨天他把康纳……我的老天！

汉克几乎想要挖个坑把自己埋了，但他眼前的小仿生人却十分自然的点了点头，认认真真的解释着：“是这样的，副队长。昨天晚上你不在家，我去DPD找你，他们说你下班后又去酒吧了，所以我就去了酒吧，正好看到你出来，然后你……”

“停！停下！不用再解释了！”再解释下去自己的老脸怕是快要烧起来了，汉克迅速回想了一下，终于找到了导致这一切出问题的点，他再次看了看康纳——

“你他妈的那个发光的圈儿呢？！”

“你说这里？”康纳指了指自己的额角，“这个是可以摘下来的，副警长，因为卧底任务需要，我把它取下来了。”

“等等？任务？你说的是什么任务？”汉克皱了皱眉，“你该不会是说你几个月前就是因为这什么见鬼的任务而突然走掉的吧？”

“是的，副警长。”

“操你的安卓！你为什么不告诉我？！你至少……至少应该让我知道！”汉克几乎要暴吼出来。

“因为……”小仿生人看起来有些心虚，“因为这个任务很危险，如果您知道，您89%几率不会允许我去的……”

“那你还去？！你他妈是变异了还是变傻了？！”

你知道不知道我有多担心？！

你知不知道……我有多想你？

“对不起，副组长。”康纳怯生生的看了他一眼，“可是人类政府规定了，只有对人类作出过重大贡献的仿生人，才被允许获得公民编号。”

“公民编号？”汉克疑惑的看了康纳一眼，确定对方不是在说笑，“你要这玩意儿干嘛，你又不需要……”

等等……他突然想起，人类的政府颁布的婚姻条例中，人类的配偶首要条件就是法律认可的公民身份。

“康纳！你、你想……”

这次轮到副队长结结巴巴起来，哪怕他几个月前就有这个打算了，到现在他几乎说不完整这句简单的问话——你想和我结婚吗？

但康纳显然也并不需要他说出来。

仿生人点了点头，一些粉红的颜色染上了他面部的皮肤，汉克听见他小声的说——

“ **Yes，I do** 。”

 


End file.
